


The Outlook at Dawn (Malec 2.10)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is a (hopefully) ongoing series of Missing Malec Moments from the TV show Shadowhunters - Note: This is in no way inspired by the books because I have not read them (and I don't plan to)Part 5: This fic will cover five missing/extended scenes from the end of Shadowhunters episode 2.10  - all centered around Malec, of course (this is a POV fic with 5 different voices)





	The Outlook at Dawn (Malec 2.10)

_This fic will cover five missing/extended scenes from the end of Shadowhunters episode 2.10  - all centered around Malec_

* * *

 

**The Outlook At Dawn**

* * *

 

> _**Sidelined (P.O.V. = Aldertree)**   
>  _

Aldertree rounds the last corner of the institute with Jace on his flake, ready to clear the front stairs when they happen upon the rightful Head of the New York Institute kissing the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He notices Jace reach for his parabatai rune as a low, affronted murmur begins to grow around them. The other soldiers now bearing witness to one of their most elite Shadowhunters clutching his warlock boyfriend only few feet from the steps of their sacred institution.

Aldertree decides to break the growing tension by shouting, ordering most of the group to do a second sweep of the boundaries in the wake of the attack. He’s already lost his post and Alec’s knowledge of his involvement with Izzy would only compromise him further. Admitting defeat, he heads for the couple, not missing the way Jace falls in step behind him.

Upon their approach, Alec and Magnus pull apart unwillingly, their hands and gazes lingering a moment too long. Clearly fussing over each after the overnight battle that could have cost either of their lives. It’s all very sweet, and like a toothache, Aldertree hates it. It couldn’t be more clear that he didn’t get through to Alec about Shadowhunters engaging in relationships with Downworlders. A shame really, the boy had potential.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Aldertree says and watches as they turn to him together, like partners. He has to remind himself to focus on the matter at hand as he addresses Alec. “Do we know who breached the wards?”

“Yes,” They both say at the same time, and Aldertree doesn’t miss the way Alec’s gaze lingers on Magnus. He’s seen that look before.

“Valentine used a 5 year old Warlock girl,” Magnus states, his voice clipped, already on the defensive.

“She will need to be questioned,” Aldertree points out, and suddenly Alec shifts, somehow placing himself between them without appearing to move or drop Magnus’ hand.

“Like you questioned Raphael about Camille? No. I won’t allow it.” Alec spoke with an authority he did not hold, stern and defiant. “She was kidnapped by Valentine from Iris. Magnus already sent Iris to Idris for her crimes, ask them your questions. Madzie is not to blame for this. She’s just a little girl.”

“She is now under my protection,” Magnus added, daring Aldertree to challenge him.

“And mine.” Alec agreed, as if that wasn’t clear by the way he was still towering over Aldertree like a livid beanstalk.

For a moment he stared at the couple, admittedly curious about them. He had known the name Magnus Bane since he was young. For a Warlock, Magnus was famous and perhaps, even useful. It was well documented that he had provided various services to the Clave over his many years, all of which he was paid handsomely for. But he wasn’t exactly known for following the law. So why would he seek out a relationship with a Shadowhunter? Perhaps it was part of some downworld plan to infiltrate the prestigious NY institute? To access Shadowhunters secrets?

Too bad he’d never get the chance to investigate his theories, in all likelihood he would be summoned by the Inquisitor and sent to Idris by the end of the day. As acting head of the New York Institute, the losses of this battle fall on him.

“Then that threat is contained,” Aldertree conceded, trying to feign respect for the warlock. “The institute is secure. Can you replace the wards?”

“Of course,” Magnus gestures for him to lead the way. With Jace acting as a barrier between himself and the couple, Aldertree strains to hear.

> _“Is Issobel alright?” Magnus sounds affectionate. A surprise._
> 
> _“She will be. Sorry I yelled,” Alec’s voice shakes. It’s been a long night._
> 
> _“ I understand, Alexander. I should have mentioned…” Magnus begins but Alec cuts him off._
> 
> _“No. It’s on her, and Him.” Alec’s voice was sharp now, his eyes burning into Aldertree’s back, a deliberate threat in his tone._

Thankful to reach the front door at that moment, and starkly aware that Izzy’s condition will only bury him further, Aldertree leads them all into the opps center. Surveying the damage, unable to count the bodies stacked against him.

“This won’t take long.” Magnus’ voice is clear as they enter the room and with a snap of his fingers the walls around them begin to glow. The windows gleam as streaks of red sing through the air. Ignoring the awestruck crowd, Magnus moves around the main area, chanting, his hands glowing. Then the room fills with sparks that burst and fade with the walls as the warlock flourishes and everything shines blue. For a breathless moment, the very air within the institute hums as the magic breaks through its own defenses and the protection’s are restored.  

Once he seems pleased with his work, Magnus turns to Alec, their exchange indistinguishable in the chaos of the institute. Jace’s focus has turned to the bodies strewn across the opps center floor, both Shadowhunter and Downworlder, some of them extinguished by his own hand. He seems almost paralyzed by the carnage, and Aldertree has a moment to wonder if he had been mistaken about the boy after all.

With a jolt, Aldertree realizes that Magnus Bane is approaching him, all emotion wiped from his face as he speaks. “I will need to repair the wards around the exterior fortress and the living quarters separately, shall we?” He gestures and Aldertree nods, grateful that the warlock at least understands protocol. 

* * *

 

> _**Aftermath (Jace)** _

Jace stood frozen by Alec’s side as Magnus and Aldertree leave the opps center, heading in the direction of the living quarters. The emotions coursing through his body are conflicted and overwhelming. A mixture of relief and despair, of triumph and guilt, of happiness and loss. Not knowing what to do, Jace felt compelled to explain, though he didn’t know what even to explain or how to begin.  “Alec…” He started, but was grateful when Alec cut him off.

“Magnus is alive, that’s all I care about,” Alec said, a knowing look on his face as he mercifully lead them both away from the crowd of people cleaning up the mess Jace had made. “And you brought in Valentine.”

“Yeah,” Jace conceded, he had captured the monster. But at what cost? “More importantly, what’s this about Izzy?”

“It’s nothing, she took on three, no four circle members by herself. She just needs some rest.” Alec insists as they turn a corner to a hallway with a short staircase.

“He’s not my father, Alec. Valentine set me up, the whole thing was a lie.” Jace had to get it out. He had to tell someone, to make sense of it. “I’m not Jonathan Morgenstern, I’m not Jace Wayland. I’m not Clary’s brother…”

“Jace come on, Valentine has been messing with your head for months. This was his plan all along, he stole Magnus’ spellbook, he kidnapped Madzie to get into the institute and then he took Simon to get Clary here… He’s been playing all of us, but… wait,” Alec shakes his head as Jace’s words register. “Clary’s not your sister?”

“She never was.” Jace shrugs, feigning nonchalance as though Alec couldn’t feel the chaos of emotion coursing through him.

“What are you going to do?” Alec asks, aware that there is no easy answer at this point. Clary has moved on, she’s happy with Simon.

“I’m gonna tell her.” Jace says, predictably, and without a glace at his parabatai, he leaves. Heading in the direction of Clary’s room. Alec doesn’t bother to mention him that Clary is probably still in the infirmary tending to Luke. He needs to check on Izzy and get back to Magnus. 

* * *

 

> **_Consequence (Izzy)_ **

The air in her lungs burns, the oxygen pumping like poison through her blood. No, that was wrong, Izzy had to remind herself again, this was necessary. Cursing, she rolled over to find Alec still nagging her, but thankfully the banging in her head drowned out his words. She only realized there was a knock on the door when Magnus appeared before her, his face soft with concern.

Obviously, Magnus has seen cases of yin fen addiction before and it’s clear from his expression that Izzy is in for a hard recovery.

“My dear girl, what have you gotten yourself into?” Magnus jests, offering Isobel a warm smile as he sits beside her. In return she groans, rolling over toward him, seeking relief. Magnus looks on but not doing anything to help. 

“Unfortunately, I cannot stop the detox without giving you more yin fen, which is not an option.” He says firmly when she perks up at the thought, just one more bite and it would all go away. No that’s what landed her here in the first place.

“Not a chance, Iz!” Alec starts and even with her face buried in the pillow, she can feel his scolding eyes on her. 

“I know, I can handle it,” Isobel cuts in, her voice stronger with determination. Hopeful they would leave her to suffer in peace. “I just have to sweat it out, Raphael told me.”

“Was that before or after he  _fed_  on you?” Alec says, and Izzy is certain he’s just itching to punch Raphael again.

“This isn’t his fault, Alec. I baited him, he didn’t…” Isobel tried to insist despite the weakness of her voice.  “and Magnus didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, dear,” Magnus placed his hand on Isobel’s shoulder and she felt a small sense of comfort. “We’re good. You worry about yourself now.”

Izzy shot a look at Alec, who was smiling down at Magnus like the lovesick puppy she always knew he could be. In any other moment, she would have been happy for her big brother, but it was impossibly for her to feel anything but pain right now. Noticing her gaze, Alec’s eyes flickered away from his boyfriend. “Everything’s great. Valentine is in custody, Jace and Clary brought him in. They are both fine, it’s over. The institute remains on lockdown and the room is sealed. You should try to sleep. ”

“How am I supposed to sleep?” Izzy groaned as another shiver racked up her body. 

Although they thought she didn’t see it, Magnus shot a questioning look at Alec and he nodded in response. His face almost pleading. Then there was a spark of blue in the air and a bottle appeared in Magnus’ hand. The continents looked like white milk mixed with glitter.

“Isobel, I need you to know that this will only let you sleep through tonight. If you take it again within one solar moon, it won’t work. Yin fen addiction is not something one can magic away, it is in your blood,” Magnus said, sympathetically.  “Like Raphael said, you have to sweat it out.”

“I know,” Annoyed and miserable, Izzy groaned again. Wishing they would get the hint and leave.

“Ok, Iz,” Alec steps forward, sitting beside Magnus on the bed and reaching for his sister to help sit her up. “Get some sleep now. We need to check in. I’ll be back in the morning.”

As soon as the creamy potion hit her tongue, Izzy felt her mind get cloudy and she swayed. Magnus’ gentle hands helped her finish the bottle as Alec held her up. Izzy was unconscious before her head found the pillow.

* * *

> **_Kinship (Magnus)_ **

Stepping out of the portal with Alec’s hand in his, Magnus turns to knock on Catarina’s front door, eager to check on Madzie. She was just a child and Valentine had used her to hurt a lot of people. Magnus couldn’t deny that he already felt protective of her and he’d first heard about her from his beloved Alexander.

When they arrive at Catarina’s, her assistant, Thea, leaves them in the foyer to go get Cat and Magnus turns to Alec. The Shadowhunter has draped himself across one of the horribly uncomfortable hard wooden benches Cat insists on keeping, his long body languid, almost relaxed despite the fact that his feet hang off the end. With his arms behind his head, yawning soundly as he takes in the room. Magnus can’t help but appreciate the sight: tall, dark and handsome on display. Sinful and all his. Maybe the Angels knew what they were doing after all.

Alec shifts his gaze to Magnus, his expression exhausted and adorably exacerbated at having to wait after such a long day. Magnus only had a moment to wonder how he got so lucky, when a door swings open loudly and Madzie appears, braids flying, smile shining.

With a squeak in her voice, Madzie beelines for Alec. Throwing her tiny body towards the bench in a way that only a child can. Alec smiles, shifting toward her as she runs into his arms. He hugs her gently, protectively and Madzie’s smile lights up the room around them.

“It’s You!” Madzie says as she pulls back with a cute, giddy bounce. Her hands fall on Alec’s chest, leaning on him as she looks up, then her bright expression turns frightened. “I’m so sorry for…” She starts but he cuts her off, placing a soft hand on her shoulder, his fingers finding her braided hair.

“Honey, no. It wasn’t your fault. We stopped Valentine.” Alec smiled softly at her as he continued. “You’re safe here, Madzie. It’s going to be okay now. We’re going to take care of you.” Alec’s eyes flickered to Magnus and a silent agreement passed between them to help this little girl.

“You have the best smile,” Madzie says with a soft giggle and Alec blushes, beaming at Magnus like he’s never been happier. Madzie smiles back at him and follows his gaze across the room. “Magnus!”

“Hello, Sweet Pea,” Magnus says approaching them both. He’s about to stop when Alec reaches for his hand, his incredibly long arms making up for any distance Magnus was used to. He knelt down close to the bench, grateful for Alec’s hand in his.

“You came back,” She said as though surprised, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

“I always come back,” Magnus smiled into her hair, his eyes never leaving Alec.

When Mazie pulls back, she’s hiding her face and her voice is sad again. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“We know, sweet pea.” Magnus reassures, placing his free hand on the small girl’s shoulder. “You’re going to stay with Catarina now.”

“And we’re going to keep you safe.” Alec promised, gifting her with another brilliant smile.

“Together?” Madzie asks, looking between them in question.

“Together,” Magnus and Alec confirmed just as Cat entered the room.

“There you are!” She said, and Magnus stood up to hug his friend. Aware that Alec was pulling himself up as well, suddenly nervous as he stood behind him. “And I see you’ve brought reinforcements, I’ve got a full house to tend to. Is this?”

“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus gestures, reaching for his boyfriend.

“Alec,” He said, offering his hand. Catarina took it with a soft smile, though Magnus could tell she was sizing him up.

“Cat,” She nodded and with a glance at Magnus, she added. “You were right, he is stupid tall.” With a burst of laughter, everyone in the room followed Cat as she lead them into her home and the infirmary it had become. Scanning the room, Magnus turned to Alec and the Shadowhunter lent down to kiss him gently before signaling them forward, aware they were both in for a long day.

* * *

 

> **_Home (Alec)_ **

It’s rather late by the time they portal back to the loft. Catarina’s place had been crawling with people following the battle. Aside from the warlocks who lived there, others popped in throughout the day, looking for healing remedies or seeking friends. There were also a handful of werewolves on the mend, and a rare Seelie that made it out of the blast, but was cut badly. Plus a large group of vampires in need of blood and shelter from the sun.  

Alec spent the day trying to help Magnus and the other warlocks were he could, offering his strength and watching over Madzie and the other kids. He found that, despite the Clave’s teachings, the Warlock’s were all exceptionally caring, willing to share ingredients as needed, never demanding recompense. The werewolves were gentle, even with injuries they worked hard to control their animal urges. The vampires were sullen but understanding, sometimes even helpful.

In truth, he was grateful for every minute of this day, because he was a Shadowhunter and it was his duty to protect everyone. Alec knew that part of that was understanding what he was protecting, like Madzie’s brilliant giggle, or the way Magnus smiled when Alec caught his eyes from across the room.

Alec was relieved to find that, even though it had been a Shadowhunter who caused all this devastation, not a single person held it against him. Like the rest of them he had lost the battle today, but the war was far from over and Alec knew in his heart that as long as he had Magnus, there would always be something worth fighting for.

“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus’ voice broke through his thoughts and Alec realized in his daze that he was being offered a glass of wine. For a moment he seemed frozen, recalling with perfect clarity how this day has started. Shaking himself slightly, Alec took both glasses from Magnus’ hands and placed them on the nearest table before pulling Magnus into his arms.  

“I love you,” Alec says again, thankful to have the opportunity to tell this wonderful man the truth of how he feels. During the overnight battle, Alec had spent far too much time believing that he had lost Magnus forever and with the memory of that terror still fresh in his mind, all he wanted was the comfort of his boyfriends presence. The spark of his touch and the light in his eyes felt like home.

Magnus’ affectionate smile matches Alec’s and their gazes hold as he reaches for Alec’s cheek, moving impossibly closer. “I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus murmured, the air humming between them with a shared sense of relief and longing. Then he’s kissing Alec with a sweet, reckless abandon that sets Alec’s very soul on fire and sends them both stumbling to their bedroom, the world forgotten.

* * *

 

**Thanks again for reading. Send prompts if you have them and I'll see what I can fill. #saveshadowhunters**


End file.
